Satu Cerita Jatuh Mangga dari Pohonnya
by chololo
Summary: Tentang Sakura yang setia menunggu jatuhnya buah mangga madu anggur kesayangannya, lalu tentang Sasuke yang setia menanti kebersamaan mereka. Sekali lagi, dengan melapang hati./"Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku menjadi wanita paling bahagia yang mampu memberi Sasuke-kun seorang anak."/Untuk kesayangan, Nilakandi/REPUBLISH
**SATU CERITA JATUH MANGGA DARI POHONNYA**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku/AU/T**

 **untuk Nilakandi :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istriku, aku sudah tua, semakin merenta alami bersama tumbuhnya putri kecil kita. Dia telah dewasa, pun memiliki putri kecil layaknya kita memiliki dirinya. Hari ini aku berkunjung ke sana, kediaman mereka minimalis, pekarangan mereka di tumbuhi beberapa pohon mangga yang buahnya manis ketika masak. Ia mirip sepertimu, kalian menyukai mangga,

Kau masih ingat pohon mangga madu anggur di belakang rumah kita? Kau selalu menunggu buah pertama jatuh pada setiap musimnya, kemudian barulah memetik mangga masak lain setelahnya. Kau selalu berkata bahwa mangga masak yang pertama adalah milik hewan-hewan di sekitar kebun, selanjutnya adalah milikmu—orang yang sangat mencintai mangga madu anggur. Setelah menyundul beberapa buah dengan bambu yang aku buatkan untuk memetik manggamu, dengan mata berbinar kau selalu berkata "lihat Sasuke-kun, buahnya mempunyai bentuk yang ideal, cocok sekali dengan bintik kelenjar berwarna putih kehijauan. Ayo kita nikmati di teras depan mumpung hari ini kau pulang sore." Aku hanya mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum tipis. Kelakuanmu masih saja seperti remaja yang baru saja memetik buah mangga pertama kali. Bersama mentari yang mengintip lurus lewat pepohonan depan rumah, kita menikmati mangga anggur yang kuakui betapa manisnya. Aku memandangmu, wajahmu merona manis tertimpa matahari senja.

Aku pernah bertanya mengapa kau menanam satu, sambil tersenyum hingga matamu menyipit, kau berkata "Satu saja supaya mudah merawat sekaligus memberinya perhatian." Alibimu bagus, sayang. Pikirku saat itu.

Setelah tiga tahun menikah akhirnya keluarga kita diberikan keturunan. Aku mengambil cuti tiga hari agar bisa menemanimu di rumah. Masa-masa hamil kau terlihat begitu kesusahan, setiap pagi aku melihatmu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pias, dan saat itu kau berkata baik-baik saja. Wanita hamil memang sering mengalami kejadian muntah di pagi hari, katamu.

Menginjak kehamilan tiga bulan kau mulai sakit-sakitan. Ah, sudahlah aku benci menceritakan bagian itu. Aku menamai putri kita Sarada karena kau ingin menanam mangga jenis itu setelah persalinanmu nanti, namun keinginanmu belum terwujud.

Istriku, cucu kita hari ini berusia dua belas tahun. Sarada dan suaminya membesarkan putri mereka dengan penuh cinta, nanti sore ulang tahunnya akan di rayakan dengan meriah, itu hadiah karena kemarin dia mendapat peringkat satu lagi. Cucu kecil kita mewarisi kecerdasan ibunya, juga neneknya. Kalian bertiga seperti orang yang sama dalam generasi yang berbeda. Aku ingin sekali cepat pulang kemudian menemuimu.

"Ayah, sedang apa ayah sendirian di sini?"

Aku tersentak, menoleh kebelakang kemudian menemukan wajah cantik Sarada "Menunggui mangga masak pertama yang jatuh, nak. Bagaimana persiapan ulang tahun Kirara?"

Sarada tersenyum maklum, ia duduk di sampingku, pandangannya tertuju pada pohon mangga madu anggur kesukaan ibunya. "Aku akan menemani ayah disini. Sudah siap semua, Kirara sekarang sedang pergi membeli sepeda bersama Inojin- _kun_ , dia minta di belikan sepeda supaya tidak lagi di antar sekolah. Tidak terasa dia semakin dewasa."

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuknya nanti, setelah ia mengira aku tidak akan memberinya hadiah. Wajahnya pasti sebal ketika nanti aku berpura-pura tidak memberinya apa-apa."

Lewat ekor mataku, aku dapat melihat Sarada memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Menginaplah semalam, yah." Katanya dengan nada hati-hati. Istriku, lihatlah wajahnya yang mendung itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang, dan dia sudah mengetahui jawabanku.

"Nak, minggu depan temanilah ayah membeli bibit pohon mangga. Pohon mangga kecintaan ibumu sudah sangat tua untuk terus berbuah."

Tepat setelah ia mengangguk mantap, kemudian terdengar suara jatuh samar-samar. Kami bedua saling bertatapan, ada hening sejenak sebelum senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Itu mangga pertama."

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduk kemudian berlari mencari buah mangga jatuh, mondar mandir seperti siluet tubuhmu ketika memastikan jatuhnya mangga pertama.

"Disini yah, mangganya benar-benar jatuh. Ayo kita petik mangga lainnya." Tanpa meminta persetujuanku dia berlari memasuki dapur, kemudian keluar membawa keranjang anyaman bambu berukuran sedang.

Ketika mengumpulkan buah yang jatuh setelah kusundul kayu panjang, kulihat wajahnya tersenyum namun matanya penuh kesedihan. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, kami sama-sama diam, bersama-sama memunguti mangga madu anggur. Suara tonggeret menandakan sore telah menyapa, siluet pohon cemara di pojok pekarangan telah membayang.

Banyak hal yang kupikirkan, dan semuanya berhubungan denganmu, istriku.

"Ayo masuk, yah, sebentar lagi Kirara dan Inojin- _kun_ pasti pulang." Aku mengangguk tanpa memandangnya. Kami berjalan beriringan hingga ke ruang keluarga. Keranjang buah di taruh di atas meja depan televisi, sementara Sarasa mengambil pisau dan piring ke dapur.

Aku mengambil satu, mencium aromanya yang tidak begitu menusuk, berjalan ke pojok ruangan, kemudian menaruhnya di depan fotomu yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Suara piring yang beradu pelan dengan meja depan televisi membuatku menoleh, Sarada tengah menunduk sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Aku hanya selalu berfikir, bagaimana rasanya menunggu buah mangga jatuh, seperti yang dulu ayah dan ibu lakukan bersama. Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya memiliki kenangan bersama ibu." Aku mendekatinya, kami berpelukan dengan sangat erat, erat sekali seperti ketika terakhir kali aku memelukmu.

ketika kehamilanmu berumur sebelas bulan, dokter menyatakan bahwa tubuhmu tidak terlalu siap dengan semuanya. kelahiran anak kita bukanlah ide yang baik untuk keselamatanmu.

kau adalah wanita kuat yang sangat jarang menangis, tetapi malam itu kau menangisi keturunan Uchiha yang bahkan belum di lahirkan. Aku tahu seperti apa lukamu meskipun aku tak dapat mengerti seperti apa sakitanya. Aku terluka, sangat. tapi kau adalah ibunya, dia adalah bagian dari tubuhmu sendiri, dia hidup dari hidupmu, dia bernafas bersama nafasmu.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertukar peran, biar aku saja yang merasakan ketakutan itu. Ceritakan padaku, biarkan aku mengerti rincinya menjadi ibu yang takut kehilangan bayi yang tengah ia kandung. Tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura, wanita tegar yang tidak pernah sekali pun ingin menorehkan mendung pada wajah suaminya.

Pada awal bulan ke dua belas, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit.

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan pemandangn wajah pucatmu, aku belum siap meski pun kita sudah membicarakannya berulang kali, kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang suami yang begitu mencintai pilihan istrinya. aku setuju meskipun merasakan sakitnya terpaksa.

Aku benci mengingat kembali semua ini. Bukan, aku tidak membenci Sarada, dia adalah putri kebanggaan kita. Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka bagian dari perkataanmu waktu itu, saat itu kau berkata bahwa mulai sekarang aku harus bersiap terbangun tanpa ucapan selamat pagi. Kau sudah tidak ada meskipun kita tau kau masih hidup di hatiku.

Sakura...

Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupku. Jika dulu aku pernah berkata 'menikahlah denganku' maka sekarang aku akan berkata 'tunggulah aku'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kita harus mengorbankan nyawaku agar bayi kita lahir!"

"Demi Tuhan! Lakukanlah jika kau ingin aku mati bersamamu."

"Hiks, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku mohon, aku mohon biarkan anak kita lahir, apa kau tega membiarkannya mati, hah! Hiks."

"...Sakura, aku..."

"Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun,_ biarkan aku menjadi wanita paling bahagia yang mampu memberi Sasuk _e-kun_ seorang anak."

.

.

.

OKE, mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah baca fic ini dengan judul Ketika Mangga Jatuh dari Pohonnya. itu milik saya dan saya hapus sekitar satu bulan yang lalu karena masalah dunia nyata. untuk yang sudah mereview, terimakasih banyak, dan untuk nilakandi, fic untuk kamu sebentar lagi nambah satu hahay

with love,

chololo


End file.
